The Phoenix and it's Lover
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when Ethan's troubled past continues to haunt him, will Benny be able to help and show him he has nothing to be afraid of. Bethan! Don't like it don't read it!
1. The Dream

_**Hey Guys! I'm starting a new story for yall! Hope you enjoy**_

_**Italics mean its a dreams.**_

_ Ethan was walking through a dense fog, he could smell smoke, he was alone. That's when he saw his house, engulfed in flames. That's when he saw his mother and sister and father at his bedroom window, pounding on the glass, crying, screaming. Ethan ran to his front door and twisted the door knob violently. But to no success, Ethan screamed and rammed into the door multiple times. After it wouldn't budge, he ran back and saw the flames beginning to engulf his bedroom window, Ethan felt the tears begin to fall as he cried out for his family, he watched the fires engulf their bodies slowly. With nothing he could do, he fell to the ground and cried, screaming out his mothers name. _

"Ethan! Wake up! Ethan please wake up"

Ethan's eyes shot open as he hurled himself upwards, screaming still. That's when he felt warm arms take him in a embrace.

"Where am I, Where am I!" Ethan screamed out in a fit of sobs.

"Your at my house, Benny Wier, remember me! Its all okay Ethan! I'm right here" Benny said soothingly. "You just had a bad dream is all, its all okay now. I promise! I'm right here Ethan."

Ethan began sobbing

"Oh Benny, I had the dream again!" Ethan sobbed into his friends shoulder. "They are gone!" Ethan screamed!

"Grandma, grandma get in here!" Benny yelled, with his grandma running in shortly after in a floral night.

"What happen Benny!" She cried out, sitting on the bed and rubbing Ethan's leg soothingly.

"He had the dream again! He isn't calming down this time. Usually by now he would be calm, What should we do." Benny said worriedly.

His grandma walked over to his desktop and grabbed Benny's spell book, after flipping through a couple pages she walked back over.

"I have a relaxation spell, it should help." Grandma Weir guided her hand over Ethan's whole body, and began chanting. "Revero Latis Rendo" and soon a faint light shone over Ethan's body and moments later he quit thrashing. Benny looked down at his friend in his arms, eyes closed and breathing silently. Face still tear stricken and red as beads of sweat clotted with his hair.

"Will he be okay now, to sleep?" Benny asked looking at his grandma.

"He should be for now, stay by his side tonight, he may need you again if he wakes up from another nightmare." She said, placing the book back where it was and leaving the room.

Benny softly nestled Ethan's head into his chest, rocking him back and forth. Crawling into bed, he softly place a arm around Ethan's body and pulled him close. Making sure that if Ethan woke back up, he would know he was safe. And after a few moments of thinking about his troubled friend, Benny let sleep finally consume his eyes again for the night.

_**Hey Guys, short chapter I know but the story will get better I promise! Gotta love cliffhangers! Leave reviews and tell me what you think will happen or has happen! I love your guys reviews!**_


	2. A Slight Blush

_**Hey again! Time for another chapter of Ashes of the Phoenix and its Lover.**_

Ethan's eyes slowly opened to the sound of thunder from a window not far from him. Memories of last night now vague. Ethan felt a arm around him then, and turning to look saw his best friends face inches from his. Ethan gently smiled and put Benny's arm back at his side and got up from bed and walked to the window. Opening the curtains, he saw the window covered in rain, a dense fog rolling in from Whitechapel. And beyond the Weir's backyard fence, Ethan saw it. At first it was hard to make out in the fog, but sure enough it was there. The blackened, charred remains of his house. The roof caved in somewhere in the middle, and the front porch nothing but burned wood and furniture. Suddenly a hand reached beyond Ethan and closed the curtains.

"Don't Ethan, it won't help any by looking at it." Benny said tiredly. Ethan turned around and saw his friends face, both worry and a stern look upon it.

"I'm sorry Benny, I..I can't help it. I miss them so much!" Ethan said, tears beginning to tug at his eyes.

"Don't cry Ethan, please." Benny said, taking his friend in his arms. "It will all be okay, me and grandma are here for you."

Ethan gently nodded and buried his head into his friends chest before smiling.

"I'm hungry, lets go get some breakfast!" Ethan said, hunger pains beginning to be audible. Benny smiled as they both ran downstairs and into the kitchen where grandma Weir was making pancakes, singing Ave Maria the whole time.

"Well look at who decided to get up, both of you slept till noon again. I'm gonna have to start making lunch instead of breakfast from now on. Now don't forget Ethan, today is your first day of therapy. You'll be meeting with Mrs Paula Schultz. Now do you want me or Benny to take you?" Grandma Weir said, placing two freshly made pancakes onto a plate. Ethan looked between the two and smiled.

"I was hoping Benny could drive me Ms Weir." Ethan said, with a slight blush.

"Oh hunny, call me grandma. You've been living here for two months now, Ms Weir just makes me sound so old!" Grandma Weir said with a slight chuckle.

Ethan smiled at this as he watched her put another two pancakes onto a plate and hand both Benny and himself a plate and a cup of milk. "Now eat up boys! You've got quite a day ahead of you!"

Benny watched as Ethan ate his pancakes, and couldn't help but notice how messy a eater Ethan was, with smudges of syrup on his lips.

"Here, let me get that!" Benny said, reaching across the kitchen counter with his napkin and rubbing Ethan's lips. Ethan felt Benny softly rubbing his lips and for some reason it caused his heart to race and a blush to come to his face.

"Oh thanks." Ethan said as Benny went back to eating, still thinking of how it felt for Benny to touch his lips.

After showering and getting dressed Ethan and Benny ran out to his car.

"Shotgun!" Ethan cried out smiling.

"Your the only one coming with me stupid!" Benny said, a look of confusion on his face. Ethan just smiled. "I know!" he said laughing. And soon the both of them were on their way to the therapists.


	3. Burning Dreams

_**Hey y'all! Thought I would update for you guys, hoping this won't suck as much as I think it might. **_

Ethan sat in the waiting room, a pile of magazines to his left sat unread. Benny was talking to the receptionist up front through a glass pane window. Soon Benny walked over and sat on the couch with Ethan.

"She said it should be about ten or fifteen minutes before Paula is ready to see you...you want me to go in with you E? For support?" Benny said, taking Ethan's arm soothingly.

Ethan nodded and looked out the window, stained with raindrops. With every raindrop that felt, he could somewhat hear his mothers voice calling out to him. He could see her, standing out there, in her morning clothes. She slowly reached a hand out to him, calling for him.

"Ethan Morgan, Mrs Schultz will see you now." the receptionist said.

Ethan turned his head and when he turned it back to the window, his mother was gone.

"E, come on lets go." Benny said, already halfway to Paula's office.

Ethan got up and before turning the corner, looked towards the window again. Then making his way into a room where the label on the door clearly said in black letters "Mrs Paula Schultz" Benny was already sitting on another leather couch, looking at a elderly woman sitting at a desk writing some stuff down. Ethan walked in and closed the door behind him, catching the attention of the woman. Turning around she got up and walked towards Ethan, reaching her hand out towards him.

"Hello my name is Paula Schultz, I presume you are Ethan Morgan?" Ethan took her hand and gave it a firm handshake and nodded. Taking a seat by Benny, Ethan watched as Paula took a notepad and sat down in her swivel chair.

"Now Ethan, it says here that you are here for counseling? For what happen a few months ago?" Paula said, with a bit of a sad tone in her voice.

Ethan nodded. "Yes...Mrs Schultz. I...I don't know what to do." Ethan said, voice a bit shaky.

Benny noticed this and placed a soothing hand atop of Ethan's.

"I see, well Ethan, for cases such as yours when someone loses a family member, but in your case..your whole family, people simply just don't know what to do afterward. Some seek self hurt, which I pray you haven't done?" Ethan shook his head no. "Good, and some seek help in friends, or in your case, Mr Weir over here and his grandmother. And in the rare case, and when I say rare in mean extremely rare, some get over it rather quickly. But those few generally have many underlying issues that the eye of friends and professional help just can't see. Now tell me, what is on your mind right now?" She said, preparing her pencil to write.

Ethan looked out the window in her office once more.  
"My mother, her voice and her scent. Her death seem to affect me the most, I know it sounds harsh, but the others...they were painful, but losing my mother...it...it broke me. I still remember it, their faces. There was nothing I could do! I...I would've died with them, but I was out with Benny and Sarah, and when I came home...it was to late to do anything but watch!" Ethan shouted, tears tugging at the back of his eyes. That's when he felt Benny take him in his arms "Shhhhh don't cry, please E!" Benny said, trying his best to comfort his friend.

"It appears you have someone that cares very deeply for you Ethan, I know its hard now but if not focus on anything else, focus on that. And Ethan...there is something I believe you should know. I looked at the police reports for your case...and what happen wasn't a accident, it was arson."

Ethan's eyes shot open, "W-what!"

_**CLIFFHANGER! Haha, I knew this would get y'all! Also I realized just now I haven't been putting that I don't own MBAV, well I DO NOT own MBAV! Or any of the characters. Leave reviews!**_


	4. Loving Embrace

_**Hey Guys, here is another chapter for you all! I do not own MBAV or any rights to it!**_

The words kept playing through Ethan's head as Benny drove him home. It had been arson, somebody that killed his family, no accident at all, but murder. Ethan could feel his stomach surging, that mornings breakfast on its way up.

"Stop the car!" Ethan screamed as he heard the car come to a screeching halt, right beside a corn field. Ethan jumped out of the car and started throwing up, the emotion of the new realization hitting him hard. Benny was soon by his side, holding him up as he got sick. In between getting sick, Ethan began sobbing."Oh God Benny, why...why them. WHY!" Ethan screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Soon Ethan broke free of Benny's grasp and ran into the corn field, disappearing out of Benny's sight.

"Ethan! Ethan come back!" Benny shouted trying to follow Ethan into the field, but soon becoming lost himself. That's when Benny felt more rain begin fall, slowly at first but within seconds it turned into a downpour. Benny ran back to his car and started driving further down the road, trying to see if Ethan would come out of the field anytime soon.

Ethan felt the rain mix with his tears as he ran, corn stalks hitting his arms and legs. Turning around he realized he had become lost. With storm clouds rolling in, the skies began to grow darker, and so did the light around him.

"WHY! Why me! WHY THEM!" he screamed. He could hear rustling in the distance, and as if to answer back. He heard the sound of laughter, his mothers laughter.

"Mom? Are you there? Mom, dad, Jane! Where are you! Why did it have to be you!" Ethan yelled, falling to his knee's. Soon Ethan felt a slight touch on his cheek, the soft touch of gentle fingertips. Slowly but surely they lifted Ethan's sobbing face and what he saw before his eyes made the tears roll ever harder down his face. There before him in a white evening gown, was his mother.

"Oh Ethan, what has become of you, my sweet son." he heard the figure in front of him almost whisper in the wind.

"Mom, is..is that really you?" Ethan said in a soft sob as he stood up. He reached his hand out to his mothers cheek and slowly dragged it down, softly but surely he could feel her. Soft tears fell down Ethan's as he stared into his moms eyes, the rain the only sound around them. Ethan pulled the figure into a death gripping hug and smiled, able to feel his mothers touch again.

"Oh mom, I have missed you so much! Why did you have to go?" Ethan said, breaking into another fit of sobs, heaving in his mothers arms as she quietly rubbed his back.

"ETHAN! Where are you E!" someone shouted far off in the distance. Ethan didn't want to let go of his mother though.

"Ethan, my sweet son, go to him, be with the living. Don't dwell with the dead. Goodbye my son." the figure whispered into Ethan's ear. And with a flash of lighting, Ethan felt his mother disappear, no longer were her arms around him, hugging him. Ethan broke into another fit of sobs before he heard Benny run through a wall of cornstalks and he watched as Benny stood there in shock.

"Oh Benny..." Ethan softly said, before feeling warm arms wrap around him. A soft kiss was placed on Ethan's soaking wet head, and Ethan sobbed into Benny's shoulder.

"Shhhhh, I know it hurts now, I really know E. You know they would want you to move on Hun. You have me and grandma now and we aren't going anywhere, especially me!" Benny said calmly, rubbing Ethan's back. Ethan stared up into Benny's oak brown eyes and gently smiled as much as he could. He remembered what his mother said to him.

"_Go to him, be with the living, don't dwell with the dead."_

Ethan nuzzled his head into Benny's jacket and felt as Benny nuzzled him back, suddenly picking him up and carrying him to the car as Ethan held onto Benny, soon being placed in the passenger seat. And shortly after that, falling asleep, but not before he felt Benny's warm hand take his.

_MORE TO COME! Leave reviews! I tried throwing in a lot of emotion in this chapter!_


	5. A Sweet Lullaby

_**Here is another chapter for all you lovely readers, this has become the most favorite and most reviewed story of mine :) also I don't own MBAV!**_

Ethan looked out the window of Benny's car as they drove, Benny had wrapped him in a blanket before they had drove off from the cornfield. Soft tears tugged at his eyes as he remembered touching and talking to his mother once more. Ethan had become to weak to move from getting sick so much earlier. He was completely dependent on Benny as of now. He watched every rain drop fall in his eyes, after a few moments they were driving up into Benny's driveway where his grandma waited with a umbrella, Benny had called ahead and told her what happen. As the car stopped and Benny got out, Grandma Weir came over and stood with the umbrella over Benny as he open the door and grabbed Ethan. Ethan felt as Benny lifted him up, at this Ethan wrapped his arms around Benny's neck and nuzzled his head into it. Benny shut the door and Ethan felt as Grandma Weir took one of his hands and patted it softly, before the two of them lead Ethan into the house. Once in, Benny walked over to the living room couch and laid Ethan down. Ethan could hear voices all around him, some mocking him, some laughing, others crying.

"Mom, dad, is that you?" Ethan said softly, barely audible. But Benny heard it and so did Grandma Weir. They both exchanged worried glances before Benny knelt down beside Ethan and took his hand.

"E...Ethan, there isn't anyone here but me and grandma. It's just us Hun." Benny said, trying to sound as calm as he could under the current circumstances.

"Don't you hear them, I hear voices. A girl laughing, playing. A man and woman yelling, and some woman crying. I..I hear them!" Ethan said, growing worried as the voices grew louder and louder. Soon he cupped his ears but to no avail. Benny watched as the one guy he truly cared for fell more and more into the world of death. As Ethan cupped his ears, Benny took the back of his palm and pressed it up against Ethan's forehead, it was mildly hot.

"Grandma, go make some hot tea and soup, Ethan is breaking into a sweat and he has a temp." Benny barked out. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Grandma Weir got up to go answer it.

"Benny! Sarah is here to see Ethan, what should I tell her?" Grandma Weir said from the front doorway.

"Tell her to come on in grandma, maybe she can help!" Benny said back, returning his attention to Ethan who was now twisting and turning on the couch. Sarah walked in, and her expression immediately turned to one of worry.

"Oh my God, whats wrong with him?" Sarah said worriedly.

"He has had a bad day so far and now he is coming down with something. Could you do us a favor?" Benny said questioningly.

"Sure, anything you need just ask!" Sarah said quickly.

"Go to the pharmacy and get some Flu medication, I think that's what he might be developing." Benny said sadly.

"Sure no thing, be back in a jiffy!" Sarah said, leaving the room shortly afterward. As soon as Sarah was gone, Ethan turned to Benny and took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Hey Benny, do you remember that music box my mom bought me one Christmas, when we were kids? He said softly.

"Yea E. I remember." Benny said, a questioning look on his face.

"Every night she would play that for me as a kid, I still remember her singing to me as it played. A lullaby. She would take her hands and caress my face as she sang, even though the music box and her are gone now, I still can hear her singing to me. That same lullaby, like she wants to sing it for me one last time, but the one last time never comes because she sings away and keeps singing to me." Ethan said softly. Benny just watched his friend speak, as he looked around the room trying to see what Ethan was looking at.

"Benny, that's what I need right now, for someone to sing me a lullaby, please sing to me B?" Ethan said pleadingly.

Benny just smiled at his Ethan. "Sure buddy, I'd be glad to sing for you." Benny said soothingly. Ethan smiled and closed his eyes as Benny began to sing, he remembered the lullaby Ethan's mother use to sing to him because she would sing it on nights he stayed over as well. As Benny sang, Ethan quit twitching and relaxed. The smile on his lips growing bigger and bigger, till finally it stretched cheek to cheek. Benny took both of Ethan's hands and held them tightly, and he sang his heart out. With Grandma Weir coming standing at the doorway watching, holding a tray of soup and tea. As Benny wrapped the song up, he heard a more steady breathing coming from Ethan and he knew he was asleep. Quietly Benny covered him up and tucking him in, leaned down and caressed Ethan's cheek like his mother use to do, and suddenly leaned down and kissed Ethan softly on the lips and drew back with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Goodnight E, sweet dreams and may the stars watch over you tonight!" Benny said quietly before heading up to his room.

_**Hope you all liked this chapter! I have been updating a lot more frequently you guys!**_


	6. Tears of Red

_**Hey y'all, prepare for a very creepy chapter! For now it gets interesting.**_

As Benny laid in bed asleep, Ethan lay awake on the couch now, speaking to himself. He could hear the voices still, and what sounded like a girl bouncing a ball down the hallway. A woman sniffling and crying in the kitchen. And a man and woman yelling in the dining room. Ethan could hear the dead now. He could hear giggles coming from the hallway that seemed to melt into the air itself, as if taunting him. Grandma Weir and Benny had been asleep for awhile now, and Ethan had woke up around two in a cold sweat. His hair clung to his head now in damp moist clumps. His body riddled with shivers, and aches. And even through all the voices he could hear his mothers music box that she would play for him, except now it had more of a creepy tone to it, sending shivers down his spine. Tears slowly made their way down his cheek as he stared off into the ceiling, his body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly Ethan heard footsteps coming down the stairwell, there was nothing he could do for now he had no energy to move.

"Hey E? You awake?" Benny said tiredly.

Ethan just lay there unresponsive to his best friend, all he could do was stare at the ceiling and cry. As he felt the beads of cold sweat roll down his body, and his muscles ache all around him. That's when Benny came into view and looked down at Ethan in both shock and worry, he was scared now, for what he saw slowly dripping down from Ethan's eyes were tears of red.

"GRANDMA, GRNADMA WAKE UP AND CALL 911!" Benny screamed as he rushed to Ethan's side suddenly bringing Ethan back to reality. Ethan slowly turned his head to face Benny and smiled.

"I can hear them Benny, the people and their voices." Ethan said softly, beginning to choke up.

"Benny whats wrong!" Grandma Weir screamed as she ran into the living room, turning her head to get a clear view of Ethan. "Oh my God!" She screamed as she ran to the phone in the kitchen.

"Oh Ethan, whats happening to you! Why is this happening, oh God why!" Benny screamed, tears beginning to roll down his own cheeks.

Ethan turned his head to see a little girl of about seven standing in the corner of the room along with a elderly woman with tear stricken eyes and a young couple in their early twenties, all staring at him.

"Benny they are over there, the people." Ethan said pointing to the corner of the room. Causing Benny to turn his head, only to see nothing there but the room.

"E, who is there, tell me who!" Benny said behind sobs.

"A little girl, with her rubber ball, she looks sad. And then there is a elderly woman quite like your grandma, except she is crying, she has no hair. And then there is a young couple behind her, they look angry and disappointed in each other. Benny help me, I'm scared, they keep pointing at me!" Ethan said , more tears of red falling down his cheeks.

"It appears Ethan is seeing that past tenants of this house." Grandma Weir said behind standing at the doorway to the living room.

"What do you mean grandma!" Benny said trying to make sense of it all, sure he has fought demons and vampires and ghosts along side Ethan but he had never prepared for seeing someone he cared so deeply for in this kind of situation.

"Ethan is a seer, and seers have been known to, in dire circumstances, see the dead. Twenty years ago a little girl died here playing ball in the street. And after her a elderly woman died of cancer shortly after moving in, and then the tenants before me and you were a angry young couple who despised each other and ended poisoning each other and they died. He is seeing them right now. Except we can't see them like he can!" She said, trying to keep a grasp on it all like her grandson was doing.

"So, Ethan can see the dead..." Benny said, taking a look back at Ethan. "Then whats happening to him grandma!" Benny shouted.

"My best guess would be that all this emotional trauma has become to much for his body and is now taking a physical toll on him, and a mental one as well. I fear if things don't get better soon, Ethan may lose his grip on the difference between the world of the living and the world of the dead, forever caught in between both." She said sadly.

"There must be something we can do grandma, I can't lose him!" Benny screamed, tears making their way down his face as he watched Ethan close his eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Grandma Weir went to go answer it, shortly after two paramedics came in with a stretcher, and Benny got up and stood back as he watched them load Ethan up and take him outside.

"Grandma get in the car, we are going with them to the hospital, we can't leave Ethan's side, not now and not ever!" Benny shouted at his grandma who did as he said. And soon the two were following a siren blaring ambulance to the hospital where Ethan's fate was soon to become known.


	7. Dying Hope

_**Here is once again another fabulous chapter for my wonderful readers!**_

_**I do not own MBAV! Sadly**_

As Ethan lay in the back of the ambulance, his mothers voice echoing in his head. He watched as a young female EMT who's name tag read "Amber Valesco" stick a IV into his arm. As his vision went in and out Ethan could see his mother sitting beside Amber. Reaching her hand out she patted her sons leg and smiled.

"Mom? Whats happening to me?" Ethan mumbled going in and out of sleep. Getting the EMT's attention, she politely smiled but yet behind her blue eyes he could see sadness to see Ethan in such a state.

"Sweetie, I am not your mother. My name is Amber, we are taking you to the hospital. I am sure your mother will meet you there shortly." she said sweetly trying to ease Ethan's mind,

"Mother is gone, all of them, gone!" Ethan screamed, jolting upwards shaking the contents inside of the ambulance.

"AHHHHH!" Ethan screamed, ripping the IV out of his arm and throwing it to the side.

"Sweetie calm down! We are here to help you!" Amber yelled, reaching behind her she grabbed a needle and calmly stuck it into Ethan's thigh, and soon Ethan laid back down. Still crying tears of blood. As Ethan's vision blackened he could see his mother dissipate into thin air and slowly he reached a hand out to where she had been before letting it fall and letting sleep consume him.

Benny and Grandma Weir waited in the waiting room, Benny's face tear stained and his grandma slowly rubbing his back, still dressed in her nightgown.

"Mrs Weir, may I have a word with you?" A doctor said, coming out of the doors to the ER.

Grandma Weir grabbed Benny's hand and helped him up as they walked over to the doctor.

"This is my grandson, whatever news you have he deserves to know as well." she said calmly.

"Well it appears Ethan is in critical condition, not only has his recent loss taken a emotional toll on him, but its become to much and becoming physical. His tears of blood were caused by the adrenaline rushing through his veins, bursting a few near his tear ducts. He has also come down with a severe flu, which if it persists could turn into ammonia. We are doing our best to make sure he pulls through tonight, but I can't make any promises. His body is just to wore out, and if things get bad enough it will start to shut down." the doctor said sadly.

Benny just gripped his grandma's hand even tighter as tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

"So your saying he could die?" Benny shouted, catching the attention of some of the other staff in the room.

"If things get worse, then there is a chance...that yes he could die." the doctor said before leaving the room once more.

Benny just hugged his grandma and began crying at the thought of losing Ethan, his grandma rubbing his back soothingly as tears of her own began making their way down her cheeks. Benny suddenly let go of his grandma and walked through the doors and into the ER, ignoring the nurse in the other room telling him to stop. As he made his way past all the rooms, he finally found one marked in deep red letters.

"Ethan Morgan. Status: Critical."

Benny made his way in and saw Ethan laying there, blood soaked bandages around his eyes. A heart monitor barely beeping in the corner and at least two or three IV's hooked up to Ethan's arms. Beads of sweat ran down his cheeks.

"SIR! You cannot be back here! He is not able to have visitors just yet" A nurse yelled, running towards Benny.

But it was to late for Benny, his tears began coming out in sobs as he watched the man he had ever truly connected to lay there dying, Benny couldn't lose Ethan, not now and not ever.

_**Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!**_


	8. A Whisper in the Wind

_**ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER CHAPTER! Enjoy my readers! And remember leave many reviews!**_

Benny stared at the white tile floor of the hospital, he had stayed overnight to see Ethan when he could be seen. His eyes had dark circles around them and his face had become very oily. Grandma Weir had left to go home and signed a piece of paper stating that Benny could stay overnight with her permission. So here he was, watching nurses and doctors walk in and out of the ER.

"Mr Weir, your welcome to see Ethan now." a kind looking nurse said. Benny smiled as he got up and walked into the ER.

Ethan lay in bed, staring at the ceiling of his hospital room, a strange woman sitting in the corner, holding a IV stand with her. Her eyes hollow and dark with sorrow. She stared at Ethan and smiled a small smile. Ethan waved in return, he knew she was dead for the nurses that had been in there moments before had not seen her. He watched as slowly the woman stood up and as she got to the door, turned around and waved goodbye to Ethan before dissipating into thin air. Suddenly Ethan saw a too familiar face run by and stop at his door way. Benny rushed in and pulled up a chair beside Ethan and sat down.

"Your okay!" Benny said gleefully.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, I still have this pain in my chest. Ever since I woke up its been growing and growing." Ethan said worriedly, in between breaths from exhaustion.

"Want me to get a doctor?" Benny asked, worry starting to form inside.

Ethan shook his head no and reached a hand out to Benny, and Benny noticed it was quivering. Gently taking Ethan's hand in his Benny smiled, as he watched his friend look him in the eyes and smile. He had not seen a smile like that from Ethan ever since his family died many months ago. Ethan felt as a slow moving tear roll down his cheek, to him Benny was like a angel in disguise. Helping him through his hard times ever since they were kids. Ethan could feel a overwhelming pain grow in his chest but he hid the pain as to not worry Benny again. Ethan had come to realize his feelings for Benny ran much deeper than he could ever imagine.

"Benny...I...I..lov-AGH!" Ethan screamed grabbing his chest in dire agony.

"Oh my God! Ethan! HELP SOMEONE HELP!" Benny screamed running into the hallway. Benny watched as two nurses and a doctor ran into the room, pushing Benny aside.

Benny stood at the doorway as he watched them tear open Ethan's robe and pull out a lot of equipment.

"AHHHHHH!" Ethan screamed in agonizing pain. Suddenly Ethan went limp and his hand that had been holding Benny's only moments before fell off to the side off the bed. His heart monitor flat lining.

"His body is failing! Someone get me the defibrillator!" the doctor shouted as the nurses ran to get the machine he had asked for. A nurse placing a mask over Ethan's face to pump air into his lungs.

Benny stood there and watched in horror as the man he had come to realize he loved slip through his fingertips.

"Ethan...no." Benny said softly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"1, 2, 3, CLEAR!" the doctor shouted sending a shock into Ethan's body. "One more time!" he shouted as the nurses charged the machine again.

"1, 2, 3, CLEAR!" the doctor shouted once again sending a shock into Ethan's chest. "Again!"

Benny watched as two more nurses ran into the room and began running around frantically getting medicine and equipment.

'Oh my God Ethan...please...not this way...please God please not him, anything but him!" Benny screamed grabbing onto the wall for support as he felt his legs grow weak underneath him. Tears now running down his face one by one.

"1, 2, 3, CLEAR!" and once again Ethan's body jolted as another shock went into his chest. And still the heart monitor showed no signs other than flat line. Slowly the doctor pulled away and put the electrical charges back on the machine and with a grim face turned towards one of the nurses.

"There is nothing else to do...mark time of death at 6:00 PM." the doctor said sadly, looking Ethan's lifeless body lay there, the never ending sound of the heart monitor in the background. Slowly a nurse took off the mask she had put on moments ago and looked at the closed eyes of Ethan Morgan, who finally looked at peace.

Benny overheard the doctor and ran into the room and grabbed the doctor by the collar.

"WHAT! NO YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON HIM JUST YET! Please doctor just do it a few more times! He can pull through this! Don't let him die! He can't die! I love him, please doctor, just a few more times!" Benny screamed behind sobs, starting to hyperventilate.

"Son, there is nothing more we can do, the boy is gone. His body is to weak to jump start by itself, its failed. I'm sorry but there just isn't anything else we can do." the doctor said sadly.

Benny let go of the doctor and watched as everyone but one nurse left the room. Sobbing he slowly walked over to Ethan's body and grabbed his still warm hand.

"Ethan, oh God, Ethan...wake up. Please wake up Ethan! Don't go sweetie, oh Ethan please...wake up." Benny said choking back heavy sobs.

The nurse watched on in sorrow as Benny laid his head into Ethan's chest and began to sob to himself.

"My E, my sweet sweet Ethan." Benny softly muttered to himself in between crying and heavily breathing. Benny stood up, crying still, and leaned over Ethan's lifeless body and began to sing to him

"_Oh little E, shine on you shall._

_Never gonna let anyone bring you down._

_Keep on going you will._

_With eyes of green and hair brown._

_Nobody ever gonna bring you down down down._

_Oh my E, shine on you shall._

_Through tomorrows troubles and today's fears you keep me going, my little E._

_And maybe just maybe, we will be together forever_

_I'll dry those tears and pick you up from the dirt._

_And make sure you are never hurt._

_Oh my little E, little E, my sweet baby." _Benny sang softly as if trying to lull Ethan to sleep.

"Oh Ethan, I love you so much, I just wish I could have told you so much sooner! Then maybe you would have had a reason to live, I'm so sorry! So so sorry!" Benny said, a few tears falling from his eyes and landing on Ethan's lips. Slowly Benny cupped Ethan's cold warm cheeks and slowly closed his eyes as he brought his lips forward and kissed Ethan's still warm moist lips. After what seemed like hours to Benny he drew back and began to sob again.

"I can't tell you how long I have wanted to do that E. I guess this is goodbye. I hope you can join your family now E." Benny said, as he slowly let go of Ethan's lifeless hand which as almost in slow motion fell to his side. Benny turned around to leave only to see the nurse still standing there, dabbing her eyes with a piece of tissue as she began to slowly cry herself.

"Excuse me miss." Benny said sadly, still crying as he left the hospital.

That night Benny had lain in bed crying his eyes out as his grandma sat by his side crying herself trying to soothingly rub Benny's back while dabbing her eyes with tissue every so often. Eventually Grandma Weir had left to go to her own bedroom to sleep. While Benny laid there crying still, he had been crying ever since he left the hospital, and cried even harder when he broke the news to his grandma. He was exhausted, in the back of his mind he had hoped this was all a dream and that he would wake up in Ethan's room in the morning and run downstairs to Ethan's mom making pancakes and his little sister playing with her Barbies. But he knew all to well that this was real, as real as it could get. As Benny laid there crying he could almost here a voice as if somebody was right there next to him. And as the wind from Benny's windows blew the curtains around, Benny closed his eyes, to exhausted to cry anymore at the moment. Before letting sleep consume him Benny could swear he heard Ethan's voice in his ear.

"Sleep my sweet Benny, sleep and tomorrow everything will be better. Sweet dreams my Benny." He heard like a whisper in the wind, before finally letting a deep sleep consume him.

_THERE IS MORE TO COME, Do not worry my readers I am not this cruel but I did almost cry multiple times while writing this. I hope it brought emotion within you all as well!_


	9. It isn't to Late

_**I know the last chapter may have brought some tears out, I know it did for me and I am the one who wrote it. But this chapter ought to as well, for you all shall see. **_

_**I don't own MBAV!**_

__It had been three days since Ethan's death, since Benny had lost a best friend, and a possible soul mate. Benny stood now around a empty burial plot with Ethan's casket about to be lowered. Even the morning after Ethan had died, it had seemed so surreal to Benny, as if it had never happen and if he went to the hospital there would be Ethan, waiting to be taken home. But Benny now knew that couldn't happen, never again. Tears seem to well up behind Benny's eyes as he walked slowly forward, placing a pure red rose atop of Ethan's casket. Red roses had been Ethan's favorite and Benny remembered. Grandma Weir had been kind enough to say a few words at the viewing, mainly about how close Ethan had become to their family and her grandson and how sorry she was that he had passed on so suddenly. But out of all the people that had come to the funeral, no one was as brokenhearted as Benny was. Benny watched as the priest said a few words and recited the Bible some and then before Benny's very eyes, the casket began to be lowered. And with every inch it went deeper into the ground, was another tear that rolled down Benny's cheeks. Not bothering to wipe them away, he let them fall. Not caring if people saw how much he had cared for Ethan. And within a few short moments the casket had reached it's destination in the ground and people began to leave. Some dabbing their eyes, others quiet. But Benny stayed, he stayed because he couldn't bear to say goodbye just yet. Grandma Weir understood and went to the car to wait for her grandson. Benny stood there until the graveyard workers had filled the plot up and pact the ground back to a flat surface. Benny walked forward and knelt down on his knee's, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks faster and faster. He slowly reached a quivering hand out to the tombstone and placed it on the hard, cold stone. And as he did this, he pulled out a small tiny red box, laced with intricate detail and beautiful marble butterflies. Opening the box revealed a small heart shaped locket. It had been a locket Benny had been wanting to give to Ethan for quite awhile but he had been afraid to admit his feelings towards Ethan and now it was to late. Taking a finger and opening the locket revealed a picture of him and Ethan about a year ago on their first day of high school together. Ethan's arm around Benny and the two of them smiling sweetly at the camera. As Benny did this he began to sob heavier, grabbing the tombstone of his deceased friend for support as Benny cried and cried.

"Oh Ethan! Why did you have to go! Why did you have to leave this Earth!" Benny shouted as loud as he could. Bringing the locket to his lips, Benny kiss the picture and as he did this it seemed his life with Ethan flashed before his closed eyes. From the time they were just little children riding tricycles together, to their first day of elementary school together, to spending the night with each other and staying up playing video games and eating junk food.

"My sweet Ethan! I'll never forget you. The way you smiled when we would catch first sight of each other at school, or the way you would clumsily try to flirt with girls you knew were way to out of your league. I'll never forget the way your body felt against mine every time we hugged, and the way you would pull away with a small blush on your face. Oh Ethan, you will live on in my heart till the day I die. Please wait for me up there E, where ever you are. If...if I knew I had to go through this life without being able to see you at the end of it all, I don't know what I would do. No one can or ever will be able to replace you Ethan Morgan. You were my one and only best friend, and I had wished for so much more. But now that can never happen! Because I never had the guts to mention anything to you sooner! Oh little E, my sweet little E! I got you this locket a month before the accident, when I was first starting to realize how I truly felt about you. I knew you liked the color red so I even got a intricate red box to store it in for you. I was going to give it to you any day now...but...but now it is to late! I love you Ethan Morgan! I wish I could have told you how I felt sooner! But now I can't!" Benny said, letting everything bottled up in his heart out.

"Ya know, it is never to late to start." A voice behind Benny said, causing Benny to turn his head and look at the stranger behind him.

_**Oh cliffie! Dun dun dun!**_


	10. A Fresh Start

_**This continues the story of The Phoenix and its Lover! I do not own MBAV**_

As Benny turned his head to see the stranger behind him, there stood Ethan clear as day.

"Oh...my God. Ethan! Is it really you?" Benny said, not yet clear if he was dreaming or not.

"It's really me Benny!" Ethan shouted in happiness.

Benny ran to Ethan and hugged him with all the strength he could muster in his body.

"But...but how! I saw you die before my very eyes! You were gone Ethan!" Benny said, tears of happiness tugging at his eyes.

"You should thank her." Ethan said pointing to a oak tree in the distance. Benny turned his head to see the nurse that had stayed in Ethan's hospital room, dressed in a white gown. She slowly made her way over and stood there before Ethan and Benny.

"Hello there Benny Weir, my name is Angel, for I am the angel of the living. I can see the past and the future of everyone's lives. When poor Ethan here died that night, and I saw you sing to him, and when your life flashed before your eyes. I saw it all, and I knew it was not Ethan's time to go, because after you left the room I walked over to Ethan's body. And within a few minutes and after a few incantations, Ethan was apart of the living world again. I provided the hospital with a fake body of Ethan's that I magically whipped up and that is what they buried before you today. I saw your two's future, and it wasn't something I could just let die, so I took action. The world may think of Ethan Morgan as dead, but that's where you and your grandma come in, it is your job to start Ethan's new life as a new person. No one but you and your grandma must know of what I have done for you all. Everyone must think that this is where Ethan's fate has truly ended. Ethan's old life is what it seems now, dead, so now it is time for him to embark on the journey of becoming someone new. I wish you all the best of luck in your lives. Now I must go for I am needed elsewhere!" the angel softly said, before fading into thin air.

Benny just turned to face Ethan who was gently smiling at him.

"Oh E! I can't believe it is really you! I truly thought I had lost you forever! Don't you ever leave me again you hear me! Never again! I can't stand a life without you E! I truly can't!" Benny said finally letting the tears of happiness roll down his cheeks.

"Benny...a few moments ago when you were talking to my grave, I heard every word. And...I want you to know I feel the same way! I didn't believe it at first because I was afraid, I was afraid that if I did start to feel this way that you would leave and never come back. But now I'm not! When I died, I saw my family again. My mother told me not to be afraid and everything would turn out okay. And I took her advice Benny! I am not afraid this time to admit...that I love you Benny Weir! I have for a long time but was just to blind to see it, ever since we were kids staying the night at each others houses and going to school together and getting sick together, I knew that our relationship was special. Far beyond was normal best friends would ever be. And Benny we are far from normal. I am a seer and you a spell caster. And I am finally able to stand here in front of you and tell you that I love you. I always have and always will, where ever the time takes us, whatever life deals us, I know that you'll be there right beside me!" Ethan shouted, tears beginning to fall down his own cheeks.

Benny gently grabbed Ethan's cheeks and pressed their lips together, making Ethan stand on his tip toes in joy. And after a few seconds but what seemed a lifetime, Benny drew back.

"Ethan, I feel the same way and you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say you love me to! And your right E! No matter what life and time throws at us, I will always and I mean always be here right beside you to love and protect you! Because I love you to Ethan Morgan and I always have and always will love you! When I thought you were gone form my life it tore me apart, I felt like my heart had literally been torn out of my chest. The night you died, I went home and cried myself to sleep and the whole time I just wanted to hold your body against mine and sleep next to you, till the end of time! I promise E, that I will always be by your side no matter what! I love you!" Benny said behind quiet sobs of joy. And soon the two of them were passionately kissing again, as the wind picked up and the petals of roses from a nearby field began to blow through the air around them.

That night Ethan lay in bed with Benny, it had taken a few hours for Grandma Weir to grasp that Ethan was back with them. But after some explaining she finally understood and was happy to have Ethan back in their household again. Ethan felt as Benny wrapped a arm around him and nestled him close to his warm chest.

"Benny, can I ask a question?" Ethan said softly.

"Anything baby, you know you can ask me any question in the world and I'll try my best to answer it." Benny said sweetly, nuzzling his boyfriend.

"How are we gonna start me another life now, everyone at school will know its me. And my name, and my looks." Ethan said, worry clear in his voice.

"Listen E, me and grandma talked about it earlier while you napped, but there is a town not far from here that we can go to, I'll transfer just so we can stay together. And we won't have to change your name and looks because nobody will know it is you. Don't worry sweetie we have your back and we are gonna make sure this life will be the best you ever had, a fresh start." Benny said, trying his best to comfort his sleepy boyfriend.

"Okay sweetie, thanks! Well I can't wait to start this new life with you! It will be fantastic!" Ethan said, almost shouting in excitement now that the worry had been put to ease.

"Ha ha, okay baby. For now lets get some rest!" Benny said.

"Okay baby, goodnight and sweet dreams! I will see you in the morning!" Ethan said sweetly before closing his eyes. And soon he felt a pair of warm lips press against his forehead.

"Sweet dreams my little E!"

_**Sadly this is the end of the Phoenix and its Lover! I hope you all know it was called that because a Phoenix is suppose to be reborn into a new life whenever the old one dies. And Ethan did almost exactly that. Now leave many reviews! If you guys think I can write more about this story in a separate story then please leave that with the review! Thanks for reading y'all!**_


	11. Authors Note

_**I just wanted to leave a authors note and tell you all I am indeed making a sequel and uploading the first chapter here after this! It will be called A New Beginning! Enjoy y'all and thanks for the reviews to this story! Makes my day!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
